Danver2: The Early Years
by MarvelDC31
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots that may be connected about Kara and Alex from when Kara first arrived on Earth to present time.
1. First Nightmare

**Send me some Kara and Alex prompts! It can be Kalex if you want, I'm open to writing that if you guys want it. Let me know about any errors!**

* * *

She has a sister, now. In exactly one minute, Alex Danvers gained not only a new sister, but a new _alien_ sister. Most kids get nine or so months to prepare to be siblings, but not her. No, she gets nine or so seconds before the alien is being ushered into _her_ house. When she said she wanted a companion she was thinking along the lines of getting a puppy not getting an _alien._

But of course, who cares what Alex thinks when there's a new alien in the house. An alien who freaks out over every little thing, who can't seem to act _normal_ , and an alien who is just so _annoying._

Superman comes to her home one day and expects her to just go, "Oh, yeah! An alien sister! Great!" but _that's not happening_. She never _wanted_ a goddamn sister!

Doesn't matter what she wants though, because hours later she shares a home with a new alien sister. Hours later, there's an alien sitting on a bed in the room _right next to hers_. She tries to ignore it, hopes that soon _Kara_ will be gone. And so when its time to go to bed, Alex says goodnight to her parents, ignores the alien, and stomps straight up to bed and falls asleep.

At approximately _4:52am,_ she wakes. Alex looks around sleepily, not entirely sure what woke her, before slumping back into her pillow. Her eyes are closed, sleep just around the corner, when she hears it.

She doesn't know _what_ she hears, but she hears _something._ She sits up and strains her ears, attempting to figure out what the sounds are. It takes a few moments, but she pinpoints the noise coming from Kara's room.

When the realization of who's making noise hits her, Alex groans and falls back to bed. Promising to herself that she will ignore the alien who's interrupted her life. She closes her eyes, and tries to sleep.

At about _4:56am_ Alex begins to understand what the alien has been saying all this time. As the Kryptonian's voice grows steadily louder, but never loud enough to wake her parents, Alex covers her ears.

" _Mother! Father! Please, don't leave me!"_

 _"I-I won't f-fail you, Mother, I-I promise."_

 _"No, no don't let me leave, please. No!"_

 _"Mother! Mother! Mama…"_

 _"I'm sorry…I failed you…I'm sorry, Kal-El, mother…"_

 _"DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE, I LOVE YOU!"_

 _"Mama…mama…mama…"_

Alex continually tightens the pressure on her ears, trying her hardest to block the sounds out. She grits her teeth, and chants to herself in her head, _just go to sleep just go to sleep just go to sleep._

She's not sure who it is she's thinking about, her or Kara. Either way, it's getting increasingly harder for Alex to _not_ go and see Kara. To see what's wrong and help. She doesn't quite understand why, and it'll take a little while before she understands why she's suddenly feeling so protective, but she just wants to _help Kara._

She hears sobbing, _"I love you, I love you, I miss you, I miss you, I failed you, I failed you."_

Alex's resolve dissolves as she jumps to her feet. She's already at Kara's door when she realizes what she's doing, and it doesn't stop her from twisting the handle to Kara's new bedroom.

She steps into the room and lays her eyes upon a truly heart-wrenching sight. The alien—Kara—is curled in the corner of her bed, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Eyes that are tightly closed. She's shivering, but also sweating, and her hands are almost ripping out her hair. She's mumbling and shouting variations of _I'm sorry_ and _I miss you_ and _I love you._ The sight makes Alex want to cry herself.

Alex walks slowly to Kara and kneels beside her head. She's unsure as to what the right thing to do is. Does she shake her? Shout to wake her? Or will those just terrify her even more? _She doesn't know what to do._

Still, she does her best attempt and whisper, "Hey—hey, Kara…hey, wake up."

Kara simply continues sobbing and mumbling, except now she's roughly shaking her head left to right. Alex wants to help, this thirteen year-old _does not_ deserve that terrified and wary expression on her face. Doesn't matter that Alex didn't want a sister, she's got to do _something_ and _help._

"Kara!" Alex shouts into the alien's ear, "wake up! It's just a nightmare."

Except, judging by the mumbles, it's not really a nightmare. It's her reality.

Frustrated, she grabs Kara's shoulders, "Kar—"

Kara snaps awake, her hands flying up and hitting Alex straight in the face. She scrambles away in fear, still trapped in the horror she saw in her dreams. She covers her face and continues to sob, awake this time.

Alex flies back when hit, and she can feel the blood streaming from her now instantly. She brings a hand up to wipe it away. When she sees the blood on her hand, her anger grows. That _alien_ just had to injure her, didn't she?

 _Except,_ Alex thinks, _she didn't mean to. She's just scared._

Her anger disputes and she sighs. Standing from the floor, Alex makes her way to Kara's bed. The mattress dips as she sits down, and Alex sighs once again as she takes in the sight before her.

"Kara," she whispers, "hey, listen, it's okay."

Kara shakes her head and Alex continues, "I…I know this must be hard for you, losing your entire planet, everything. I don't know how that must feel…"

She sighs, "But, it's going to get better. It may not feel like it, but my parents, Superman, they're all here for you."

She lowers her head for a moment and wipes more blood away before raising her head once more, resignation shining in her eyes, "And…I'm here for you, too."

Alex doesn't want a sister. Alex doesn't want this responsibility. Alex doesn't want Kara. But, the alien is in her life now. The alien needs someone, and even if Alex is jealous of her, scared of her, annoyed by her, it doesn't change the fact that Kara needs someone. She needs someone her age.

It's going to be tough, but Alex is resigned to being there for Kara at least somewhat. She's already growing attached to the little rascal.

Kara lifts her head and gasps, "Your nose! Oh Rao, did I do that?"

And Alex is amazed by this little girl in front of her. A girl who just moments ago was struggling to get away from the traumas that plague her in her sleep. A girl who now is nothing but concerned about Alex's wellbeing. A girl who can easily go from scared to caring in milliseconds, just because it's _who she is._

And Alex's heart melts, because no amount of resentment or hatred or fear is possible to outweigh the utter sincerity in the alien's heart. A heart that she can already tell is made out of gold.

"Hey," Alex says, "its fine, okay? Trust me, I've definitely had worse."

She did break her arm a couple of times already, so she's not really lying. Still, the words do not seem to lift the guilt clouding Kara's features, and all Alex wants to do is wipe that horrible look of her face.

"Listen," Alex starts, "it's not your fault. You didn't realize what you were doing. It was an accident and it doesn't even hurt that much."

Now that was a lie. It hurt like shit, but Kara doesn't need to know that. It's not like not knowing will hurt her.

"A-are you sure," Kara whimpers, "I'm so sorry…I-I'm so sorry!"

"Kara," Alex whispers reassuringly, "no need to be sorry, okay?"

Kara nods and the guilt lifts slightly off her face. Alex smiles just a little bit, giddy at the slight win. She nods and then contemplates what to do next, before making a decision.

"Do you think you can fall asleep again?" Alex asks.

Kara whimpers and shakes her head, obviously too rattled to sleep on her own.

Alex hesitates before she sighs, "Do you—would you like me to…sleep with you? Just until you fall asleep."

The last sentence is rushed out, but any embarrassment vanishes at the look of gratitude her off grants her from Kara. Kara nods and Alex slides under the covers. It's awkward for a few moments before Alex decides _fuck it_ and wraps an arm around Kara's shoulders. She pulls the alien towards her in a half-hug, and sighs. This is her life now…hugging aliens.

Kara smiles and sighs pleasantly before snuggling up against Alex. The elder Danvers stiffens, feeling uncomfortable at the sudden affection. But she sighs and relaxes when she realizes she's stuck. No getting out from under a Kryptonian.

Alex rests her head on Kara's and lays there. Before long Kara is asleep, a light smile gracing her face. Alex though, she stays awake for a bit longer, just thinking.

No longer than a few hours ago she didn't even want to _look_ at Kara, much less _hug_ and _cuddle_ her. But, that's exactly what she's doing now. And the weird thing is, she doesn't regret entering the room, even though she got a bloody nose from it.

At least it's stopped bleeding by now. That's a plus, right? But no, the plus is that even if she doesn't want a sister, she's got one, and this someone is Kara. Kara is a person she _could_ grow to accept as a sister, fully. Maybe not right now, and maybe not in the immediate future, but some time.

Alex sighs once more, before letting go of her thoughts and falling asleep. Her bed's too far away to move to. At least…that's what she tells herself, as she let's herself fall asleep with Kara in her arms.

Just before she falls asleep, she thinks, _What am I going to tell mom and dad about the blood on my clothes?_

Doesn't matter, though, that's a problem for later. Right now, she's just going to sleep with Kara right next to her.

* * *

 **Comment/review prompts and whether or not you guys want this to eventually become a romantic Kalex fic. Thanks!**


	2. Bullying: Part 1

**Let's just say Jeremiah died a little earlier okay? It'll make sense why I did that in part 2. The reviews aren't showing up here right now, not sure if that's for everyone or just me, but send some prompts over on my Tumblr which is MarvelDC31! Thanks!**

* * *

It's Friday at lunch time and also the end to Kara's first week of school on Earth. Alex simply can't wait to go home and sleep. Looking after her new sister for a full _week_ is exhausting, and she doesn't know how her parents—parent, _dad's dead now_ —were able to take care of her for fourteen years. Honestly, she's amazed she wasn't put up for adoption the moment she could walk.

Either way, babysitting Kara is hard work, and by now she's been getting strange looks from everyone. Whether it be because she suddenly got a new sister, or because Kara is admittedly a little weird, or maybe even just because her father suddenly died and everything in her life is shitty.

Doesn't matter though, she _finally_ ditched Kara by the outdoor stairs and she's _finally_ able to talk to her real friends. Alex looks over her shoulder once more to make sure Kara hasn't followed her, before approaching the circle her friends have made.

"Alex," her best friend Kristie shouts, "get over here, gotta show you something!"

Alex smiles and jogs the rest of the way before asking, "What?"

Her other friend Karla shoves Kristie's phone her way, "Check out what Matt, Damian, Jake, and Lucas are planning!"

Alex rolls her eyes and glances down at the cell phone. Scrolling through the various text messages, her eyebrows start to knit together. Halfway through the text conversation she feels anger boiling deep inside of her and her face screws up in an expression no ones ever seen on her face before. Her hands grip the device, and she's sure she's going to destroy the wretched thing.

At the end of reading the conversation Alex is seeing red. Rage is bubbling up inside, her hands clench, and she grits her teeth. She takes a few deep and calming breaths before looking up at the others.

"When," she's almost growling, "no, _why_ didn't you tell me about this _earlier?"_

Alex doesn't even know why she's feeling this way, she just knows that she is and that she's got to do something about it.

"Relax, Lex, it's not like you even like her," one of her other so-called friends named Josie comments.

This time, Alex is 99% sure she's actually growling, " _Don't_ _call me that."_

Her group of friends all roll their eyes, _fucking roll their eyes_ , and Clary sighs, "Fine, but you still don't like her, anyway. What's the big idea?"

Alex is about ready to murder someone, "She's my _sister!"_

The four other girls stare in shock, and she realizes this is the first time she's called Kara her sister in public.

Kristie shakes her head, "Its fine, Alex. Matt and the guys aren't going to do anything terrible. Just scare her a little, you know?"

They are _dead_ to her. Alex can't believe she called these…these _bitches_ her friends. Yeah, because bullying a girl younger than you who's new and obviously clueless and slightly scared just to terrify her even _more_ is such a great ting to do. Clearly, these are the types of people she should aspire to be… _clearly._

Alex shakes her head, dumbfounded, "I can't believe you guys."

"Lighten up," Lucy rolls her eyes, "it's all just good fun."

Alex shakes her head and backs away from the four pathetic excuses for human beings and whispers to herself, "All just good fun… _right._ "

Yeah because terrifying her sister who's already scared enough as it is living on a new planet is _so much fun._ But then she remembers one of the lines Matt was thinking of using, and suddenly Alex can't breathe.

They're going to bring up Kara's _mother_ in their bullying escapade. And whatever the end result is, it isn't going to be pretty. She knows that for sure.

Suddenly Kristie's phone goes off and her screen lights up. Everyone looks over her shoulder to get a glimpse of the text message, and when Alex sees their faces she immediately runs over to see herself.

 _It's going down now, I have her in my sights :p_ , Alex reads Matt's text. A shiver runs down her back and she turns so fast she almost topples. The minor inconvenience that is gravity does nothing to stop Alex from sprinting to where she saw Kara last. As she turns the corner, she's horrified to see Damian push Kara to the ground.

The fall may not have physically hurt the alien, but she knows that it's not really helping Kara's emotional stability at the moment. Matt and his posse turn around, ready to walk away in victory, when he says the one thing that damns them all.

Chuckling, Matt shouts over his shoulder, "God, I bet your mom was just as weird and pathetic as you, probably gave you up for adoption to look cooler!"

Alex can see the exact moment Kara's anger becomes too strong to control. She can see it in the way her expression hardens, how her fists tighten, how her eyes take on a blue tinge. Alex can tell Kara's about to do something stupid in her rage.

Her suspicions are confirmed when Kara grabs a rock. Alex was already running towards the confrontation, but picks up her speed when Kara lines up the shot. Everyone has turned away from the conflict when Kara releases the pebble, and Alex knows just exactly what she has to do.

The stone slams into Matt's back, the asshole turns around in anger, and Alex punches him square in the face. She feels the bones crack under her fist, and she's tempted to cringe. Whether from the feel of bones breaking, the sounds, or the pain radiating in her hand, she doesn't know. But she keeps on her stony facade, she doesn't even shake her pounding hand, as much as she wants to.

Matt stumbles back, and suddenly everyone's attention is on the two of them. The asshole is clutching his nose, groaning and swearing, as his friends hold him up…what an utter _wimp._

He screams, "I-I think she broke my nose!"

 _What gave you that idea?_ Alex thinks, _the pain? The blood? The fact that we both clearly heard the bones snap? Who knows?_

Her hand is pounding, she just broke a guys nose, and Kara is staring at her, and Alex _laughs._

"I hope I did, asshole," she smirks.

Matt stares for a moment before looking at his posse, "Get her!"

The other three boys walk towards her, and suddenly this doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore. Too late now though, she's already punched one guy, better punch 'em all… _right?_ The three boys rush her, and Alex has never been more thankful for the MMA classes her dad made her take for years.

She easily ducks under a sloppily thrown punch but the following hit takes her off guard. She feels her lip split and she winces but she also counters with her own jab to the ribs. Damian stumbles back, groaning in pain. Next, Lucas tries to kick her head, but the idiot can't even lift his leg above her damn shoulders. Alex simply grabs the leg and throws him down, only to punch him in the face when he tries to get back up. He doesn't get back up.

Alex isn't even sure where all this rage is coming from. Sure, she's _mad_ at her 'friends' for keeping this information from her, and sure she's _angry_ at herself for leaving Kara alone in the first place, and yeah maybe she's _furious_ at the boys for bullying Kara, and okay yeah she's _fucking pissed_ that her dad is fucking _dead_ , but…

Okay, so maybe she _does_ know where all this anger is coming from. And okay, maybe it isn't all even very sudden. But, still, she just knocked a guy _unconscious_ at school.

Alex feels Jake grab her neck from behind, but the dumbfuck can't even position his arms correctly. The idiot probably thinks he's blocking air or blood flow or something. Still, he lands a decent hit in her ribs with his knee and she both hears and feels something crack. But she still grabs his arms, unwraps them from her neck, and flips him over her shoulder. When he lands, Alex kicks him in the back of his head and _wow_ she just knocked another guy out.

Alex hears footsteps behind her, and she turns around in time to punch Damian—who was stumbling forward to attack once again—right in the temple. He goes down easily.

Alex is breathing heavily and as she looks around her, her anger rapidly diminishes, horror filling her instead. Turning to Kara, her mind races because _she just knocked out three other students holy shit, fuck, shit, motherfucker!_ She's in _so much_ trouble.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Alex crouches down to Kara, "Kara, hey, are you okay?"

Kara looks equally shocked and grateful when she nods. And she should be, Kara can't use her powers and technically being the instigator of all this wouldn't have done any help. She stepped in for those exact reasons and came away with a split lip and possibly fractured ribs, Kara should be _eternally_ grateful.

Not really though, this _is_ her job now. Not doing what she did would've been a failure on her new responsibilities, no matter what anyone—parents, teachers, and students alike—say. She helps Kara to her feet and scans the Kryptonians face for any signs of distress. Kara looks slightly sad still, but that's to be expected with the mention of her mother, and so Alex nods and turns to glance at the unconscious bodies again.

With her eyes closed, Alex sighs, she's in _so much trouble._ Resigned to the fact, she turns away from the terrified stares of her peers and to Kara. She's about to speak when she hears it.

"ALEXANDRA DANVERS!"

Turning around slowly, she winces at the sight before her. Standing beside Matt—who's still got his bleeding, broken nose—is the principal, Mr. Griswold.

Oh, she's in some deep, _deep_ shit.


	3. Bullying: Part 2

**Two-shot turned three-shot! This is now going to be 3 parts, so this is part 2 of 3. Anyway, review and send prompts. Also let me know of any errors. Thanks!**

* * *

The little shit. The little fucking _shit._ Matt the fucktard is such a _little shit!_ Alex was beyond pissed as she walked over to Mr. Griswold. She had foolishly hoped that she could get out of there and not get in trouble, but _no_ Matt just had to snitch on her.

Alex glares at Matt with an ice cold stare, pouring all her anger and frustration into it. He looks appropriately frightened as he flinches away. Satisfaction flows through the older Danvers sister, glad to know that she has such an effect on the asshole. She's just about to smirk at him when her eyes catch the principals expression.

Looking disappointed and angry, Mr. Griswold demands, "All three of you, my office, now!"

Alex turns her glare on the principal for a moment before interlocking her fingers with Kara's—who had followed her—and stalking past the principal to his office. When she's by the entrance to the school, Alex looks over her shoulder.

A smirk grows on her face as she spots various teachers picking up Damian, Lucas, and Jake. The assholes are still out cold… _good._ The teachers drag the boys to the direction of the nurse's office and she opens the door.

The Danvers sisters step through the entrance and continue their trek to the principals office. Halfway there, Alex notices the tears flowing down her sisters cheeks and she berates herself for not double checking that she was okay.

Stopping, Alex tugs Kara into a hug while making sure she doesn't wince at the pain in her ribs, "What's wrong, Kara?"

The Kryptonian takes a deep shuttering breath before replying, "You shouldn't have had to do that, Alex. I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking and—and I got you hurt!"

Alex shakes her head roughly, "No, Kara, listen to me. _It's not your fault._ You had every right to act the way you did, the jerk shouldn't have bullied you."

"But," Kara sniffles, "I-I shouldn't have let it bother me, you had to step in and you got hurt and I need to be better!"

Alex's anger surges as she grips Kara tighter, "Kara, _you're allowed to get angry._ You may be who you are, but you're still a kid, and any kid gets angry. You don't have to be _better_ because you're already _great._ It's not your fault, and besides—if I were you—I'd probably would've done worse than throw a goddamn rock."

Kara giggles and pulls back from the hug, a watery smile gracing her features, "Thanks, Alex."

The injured sister smiles back, "No problem, Kara. Now let's go, we're still in a lot of trouble."

 _I'm in a lot of trouble,_ she corrects in her head. If she has anything to say about it, then there will be no blame placed on Kara whatsoever. She'll say it was her who initiated the fight, and Matt and everyone will probably agree. Nobody saw Kara throw the rock, they _did,_ however, see Alex throw the punch.

Kara has enough on her plate, and Alex isn't going to add the oncoming suspension and guilt onto it. She couldn't protect her little sister from the heartache of losing a planet, but she can protect her from this. And she will, because that's her job now, to protect Kara at all costs.

They approach the door to the office, and when they walk through the secretary instantly lands a disapproving stare onto them. More so onto Alex, but they both lower their heads in 'shame' and sit down in the chairs lining the wall.

They both aren't really ashamed about what happened, but acting as is there are is probably the best course of action for the moment. The sisters sit for at least half an hour, the bell ringing twenty minutes ago. They sit with their arms wrapped around each other in comforting hugs, as they listen to the clicking of the secretary's keyboard.

Thirty-two minutes into their silent waiting, the door to the office opens, and in walks the principal. That would have been fine, if Eliza Danvers, Matt, James, Lucas, Jake, and the parents of all four boys hadn't walked in after them. Alex cringes at the stares coming her way, she knows what's going to happen. She's going to get yelled at by probably everyone.

 _At least,_ Alex thinks, _it's amusing to watch the idiots limp._

She really wants to laugh at that, but manages to hold her silence. No use making things worse.

Mr. Griswold speaks, "I'd ask you into my private office, but with the mount of people involved the waiting area would probably be preferable."

Everyone but the Danvers sisters nod, and they all sit down. Eliza herself sits next to Kara, leaving a few open seats on the left of Alex. She tamps down on her hurt, her mother had been steadily getting colder since her father's death. And being the fucking _disappointment_ she is, why would she want to sit next to her biological daughter?

No, she wants to sit beside her _adoptive_ daughter, _of fucking course._ Alex holds in a sigh and fists her hands, making sure not to alert Kara to her newfound frustration and anger.

When she glances up, she sees everyone but Kara—adult and teenager alike—glaring at her, and she has to fight the tears bubbling under the surface. She's never been in this much trouble, but she had a _good fucking reason!_ No ones going to see it that way, she knows, so she decides she'll just let them at her and not say too much to defend herself. Better to just get it over and done with.

"Now," Mr. Griswold begins, "we all know why we're here."

He lands a pointed glare her way, "There was a situation during lunch by the stairs, and according to witness accounts, Ms. Danvers here started a fist fight for no apparent reason. She then proceeded to knock three of these boys unconscious and give the fourth a broken nose."

Kara had sat bolt upright halfway through the principals speech and was about to speak when Alex cut her off, "Yeah, I had no reason. Bullying Kara is something I should've just let go."

Sometimes, Alex can't hold in her snark, sue her. Honestly though, she'd kind of like to sure herself, she should've just kept quiet.

"We weren't bullying her!" Matt exclaims.

"Yeah," Lucas continues, "we were minding our own business!"  
"Exactly," Jake says, "we were walking to Matt's locker!"

"We didn't do anything wrong!" shouts Damian.

Alex wants to punch them all in the face _again._ What fucking _assholes,_ can't even take responsibility for bullying just because they lost a fight to a girl. Is murder illegal? Because she's definitely contemplating it.

"Other students back this up, Alex," the principal glares, "they're not the one's lying, you are."

Kara shouts, "No! I'm the one—"

Alex makes sure to interrupt before Kara gets herself into trouble, "Who tried to get me to stop, but I didn't listen."

Kara stares at her and she's about to speak again when Alex shakes her head. She mouths _no_ and makes sure to look serious about it. Having Kara speak up and take the blame is something she will not allow on her watch. She deserves whatever happens, it's her fault Kara was open to be bullied anyway. And all to go hand out with asshole 'friends' that she can't stand to look at anymore.

Lucas' mother scoffs, "What a nice child you have there, Mrs. Danvers."

Eliza is obviously embarrassed and ashamed, and Alex is getting even _angrier_. This is _not_ on her mother.

So she deflects, "Kara really is great, true."

Her mother glares and Alex shrugs. She can tell by the glint in her mothers eyes that she's going to get punished _extremely_. But she can live without her stuff and whatever her mother throws at her, she's doing her job as a daughter and a sister.

"Either way," Mr. Griswold announces, "you started a fight. And on top of that, you injured four students, knocking three out. We have rules against this, Alex, and you know that. You're an honours student, for gods' sake!"

Alex simply nods and he continues, "But you need to be punished for these discretions. Three-day suspension, starting tomorrow, agreed?"

Alex and Eliza nod, while Kara simply looks stricken. Seeing the guilt clouding her sisters eyes, Alex hugs tighter, making sure to transfer how she doesn't blame Kara onto the youngest Danvers.

Before Mr. Griswold can speak again, Matt's mother exclaims, "She broke my sons _nose!_ A measly suspension isn't enough!"

Lucas' mother nods enthusiastically, "My son is bruised _everywhere_ on his back! He's got a black eye!"

The principal looks slightly uncomfortable when he replies, "Yes, okay, a weeks detention."

"That's hardly much!" Lucas' father declares.

Mr. Griswold nods and sighs, "Two-weeks—"

"A month!" someone shouts, and Alex is extremely pissed of right now.

Mr. Griswold nods and sighs, and Kara looks horrified. Eliza looks embarrassed. The parents look unsatisfied. And it takes all of her to not speak up for herself, to shout about how unfair this is. It's not like _she_ was the one bullying a student, so what if she won the fight? Where's their punishment? They participated after all.

Jakes mother shakes her head, "My son has a grade three concussion! Discipline your students correctly!"

Alex has to hold back a snort, because really? The four idiots are students, and they aren't being disciplined _at all._ It's almost as if the principal is sexist, as he nods his agreement.

 _Oh wait,_ she thinks, _he is. He always has been, and he always fucking will be._

Murder is increasingly becoming a frequent thought.

Mr. Griswold stares Alex down, "You will be kicked off the soccer team indefinitely for the year."

This time Kara actually yells, "That's not fair! It's their fault too!"

She points at the four idiots as she speaks, and Alex simply sighs. Talking back is only going to create more problems. It increases the chances of more conflict leading to Kara revealing her powers. It increases her mother's stress levels, and after the death of her father, the last thing she wants to do is hurt her mother even more.

But, being the disappointment she is, it'll probably happen anyway.

"No," Alex interjects, "it is my fault. You can kick me off the team."

Damian's mother speaks snootily, "Your permission isn't _needed."_

 _Murder is bad, murder is bad, murder is_ illegal _!_

Alex takes a deep calming breath and nods, making sure to keep her mouth closed. Kara shakes her head and Alex pulls her head to her own shoulder to keep the Kryptonian from speaking up again. Enough is enough, she'll just take her punishment and _go_.

"I still think more should be done," Damian's father announces, "my son also has a grade three concussion _and_ a fractured nose."

All parents but Eliza agree and Mr. Griswold nods his assent, "Usually something like this doesn't make it onto your transcript, but I'll make sure this does. Is that agreeable?"  
Alex has to remind herself to breathe. She gets that fighting is pretty bad, and yeah she's fine with punishment, but _fucking really?_ All the other shit was enough, but now this is going to affect her even after she graduates high school. _Fucking perfect, right?_

Squeezing Kara tighter, making sure the Kryptonian doesn't get emotional and have an outburst, she sighs and nods. As bad as it all is, she'll take it to keep her sister out of trouble, and keep trouble out of her mother's life. She's done enough damage as it is.

Everyone but her family agrees that the punishment is finally enough, and the principal nods, "I'm glad we could get this settled. You can all leave, I'll file the reports necessary. Have a good day, everyone."

The four idiots and their parents stand and exit, leaving the Danvers family of three sitting in the chairs. They too soon stand and leave, Alex never letting go of her sister. Her sister who's whole body rocks with sobs. She knows Kara feels guilty, and so when they sit in the car, her mother never speaking to her, she hugs the Kryptonian as tightly as she can.

"It's not your fault," Alex whispers in Kara's ear, "it's okay. I can live with it all, but I need you to be okay. Just remember, it's not your fault, its mine."

Kara nods, "Not my fault, but not yours either."

The elder Danvers sister simply nods, even though she doesn't believe it. After that, Kara slowly stops crying, opting to instead hug her sister as hard as she can without causing any harm. The rest of the car ride is spent mostly in silence, Eliza only ever speaking to ask if Kara needed anything.

When the group of three arrive to their home, Eliza rips the door open and stomps inside the house. Alex sighs and shakes Kara who had almost fallen asleep.

"Hey," she whispers, "we're home. Let's go inside."

Kara nods and sits up. The sisters open the car door and stalk into their home, Alex dreading the oncoming conversation with her mother. When the two step inside, the first thing Eliza does is send Kara to her room. There's no point though, the girl's got super-hearing.

Her mother sends a devastating look her way and shakes her head, "Alex…god, I'm so disappointed in you. And your father would be too, if he was here."

Alex nods and lowers her head, tears brimming, threatening to spill over her cheeks. She wants to yell, 'Dad's _dead!'_ but she refrains. It'll do no good. Instead, she whispers one thing.

"I know he would be," and her tears finally flow.

* * *

 **Review, they always make me want to write more!**


	4. Bullying: Part 3

**Part 3 of 3. Okay, I'm not very satisfied with how this three-shot turned out, but whatever. Anyway, comment/review some prompts, I need some! Thanks! And let me know of any errors!**

* * *

Alex knows her father would be disappointed in her. For gods' sake, she fought four boys and knocked three unconscious! No matter why, it was a pretty bad thing to do. She'd still do it all again, though. For Kara.

Alex knows she could have gotten less punishment if she'd spoken up for herself, but that would've resulted in having to stay in that office for even longer. It would add stress to her mother, and it would freak Kara out even more. With the last couple of weeks the family has had, Alex did everything she could've to resolve the issue and go home.

She sighs, "I'm sorry, mom."

"Alex," Eliza shakes her head, "I love you, you know that, but you can't go around starting fights!"

"But I didn't mom!" she retorts.

Eliza scoffs and Alex continues, "I didn't! I lied to the principal, what really happened was they were bullying Kara and I stepped in!"

"Doesn't matter, Alex," the oldest Danvers replies, "you shouldn't have participated in a fight! You could've helped Kara another way!"

Alex shakes her head and she wants to _scream._ How could she have helped Kara another way? Kara had thrown the rock, and if it hadn't been for her, the Kryptonian would have revealed her powers one way or another. Whether a punch be deflected or Kara get angry and let loose, it's only because of Alex that the government isn't knocking on their door right now.

But, telling Eliza all that would get Kara in trouble when she doesn't deserve it, and so she responds in what she thinks is the best way, "Maybe, but I did what I thought was best! I did my job, mom, I protected Kara!"

"You need to be more careful, Alex!" her mother shouts, "And you _still_ shouldn't have knocked three boys out! That was irresponsible!"

"Yeah," Alex scoffs, "next time I'll let them knock _me_ out."

"Alex!"

"No, mom! What was I _supposed_ to do, huh? Let Kara get bullied even more? Let those idiotic boys get away with it? Or maybe let them all hit me instead and not fight back? Is that what you want?"

Her mother looks positively _horrified_ , "Why would I want _that_?"  
"Oh," Alex scoffs, "I don't know. Maybe because I'm not worth all this trouble?"

"Alexandra," her mother starts, but Alex isn't hearing it.

She rolls her eyes and turns around, "Whatever, mom, I'll be better next time."

The eldest sister stomps over to the stairs and ignores her mothers calls. Running up the steps, Alex feels the tears that had stopped in her anger flow freely again. _Of course,_ her mother wouldn't care about anything more than how disappointing her course of action was. Doesn't matter that it was the only way to keep Kara safe, she still _messed up._

Sad tears turn to angry tears, and all Alex wants to do is _punch_ someone. But when she stalks past Kara's room, all bad thoughts exit her mind. She retraces her steps to stand in front of Kara's door, and grips the handle.

Suddenly, Alex is filled with the same protective fire that she felt when she saw Kara being bullied, because her little sister is _crying._ Not tearing up or sniffling, but full out _sobbing._ The kind of sobbing that you try to hide by stuffing your face into a pillow. And Alex knows that's what Kara is doing, she can tell by the muffling of the sound.

Almost crushing the handle, Alex twists it and steps inside. She sees Kara—sweet Kara—curled up in the corner of her bed. The Kryptonian is sobbing, hands curled into fists that are wrapped around her head. Alex has a sudden flashback to the first time she saw Kara like this, except this time, the urge to help is strong enough to get her moving instantly.

Alex slowly walks over to her sister and sits on the edge of the bed, "Hey, Kara, what's wrong?"

Kara takes in a deep shuddering breath, "It's nothing, Alex. You can leave if you want."

She sighs and tugs Kara to her chest, "Well, maybe I don't want to leave. Now, tell me what's wrong…please?"

The Kryptonian shakes her head and the human sighs once again before whispering, "Listen, Kara. I want you to know…I'm here for you, always. Whatever it is that's bothering you, trust me, you'll feel better letting it all out."

There's a beat of silence before Kara nods, "It's just…Rao, Alex, you had to fight three guys! And it's all my fault. If I hadn't have thrown that rock, or even if I hadn't have been such an easy target, none of this would've happened!"

"Kara, hey, wait listen—"

"But it did! And now you've been suspended because of me, kicked off the soccer team because of me, tarnished your transcript because of me, and Eliza is mad at you because of _me_!"

 _"Kara!"_ Alex shouts, trying to stop the rambling and crying mess that Kara had become, " _It's not your fault!_ Listen to me Kara, it isn't your fault. It's everybody's but your fault. It's Matt and the guy' faults, it's the principals fault, it's my so-called friends faults, and above all it's _my_ fault. But none of this is because of you, okay? You have to believe me when I say that."

Kara shakes her head, "It's not your fault, Alex, and I should have—"

"Should have what, Kara?" Alex cuts her off, "Used your powers? Become impossible to bully? Not have gotten angry? Kara, you can't use your powers, I wouldn't let you put yourself in danger like that for me. Getting bullied isn't something you can prevent, sometimes assholes like Matt just do it, and it's not your fault. And getting angry is natural, so what if you have super-powers? Doesn't mean you have to stop acting like a normal child your age. None of this was your fault. None of it."

Throughout her speech, Kara had been silent. But gradually she'd stopped crying, and by the end of Alex's rant, the Kryptonian has a small smile.

"Thanks, Alex," Kara grins.

Alex smiles back straight away, "No problemo, Kara."

The youngest giggles and surges up for a full on hug. Alex opens her arms wide and lets her sister wrap her arms around her torso. Kara squeezes, and even though she was controlling her strength, Alex gasps.

Immediately, Kara lets go and shuffles back, "Alex! I'm so sorry!"

"You didn't do anything, Kara," Alex mumbles, lifting up her shirt, "It's probably from the fight."

Alex can't believe she forgot about the injury, but to be fair, she'd been distracted since all this had started. With her shirt lifted, both sisters get to view the bruises forming where her right rib cage is. She pokes at the mottled skin and winces at the sharp pain.

"Shit," she mumbles, "better not be broken."

"Broken?" Kara shouts, horrified.

Super-hearing, right…how could she forget? Alex can tell that Kara is scanning her ribs with x-ray vision, and so she lies down with a roll of her eyes. She waits for the verdict, all the while wondering how much blood is dried on her lip.

Soon, Kara sighs, "It doesn't look too bad, maybe a hairline fracture…"

The young Danvers bites her lip while the older one replies, "That's good, it should heal up soon enough."

"I don't know, Alex," Kara mutters, "I could be wrong. You should probably go see a doctor."

She examines the injury once again before shaking her head, "Nah, its fine, Kara."

Alex sits up and pulls Kara in for another hug, "Besides, I want to spend some more time with you."

Kara giggles, "Really?"

The injured sister laughs, "Really. Now, what do you want to do?"

A pondering look forms on the youngest's face before it lights up, "Oh! I heard about this one Earth game earlier this week, can you teach me it?"

Smiling, Alex nods happily, "Sure, what's it called?"  
"Poker!"

Alex snorts, " _Poker?_ You want to learn to play _poker?"_

"Yes," a quizzical expression graces the alien's features, "is there something wrong with that?"

Suddenly, Kara looks unbelievable self-conscious, and Alex feels guilty. Of course Kara wouldn't understand why she found the request funny. How would an alien know that poker was basically gambling?

"No, nothing really, as long as you don't start hopping from casino to casino," Alex smirks.

"What's a casino?"

"Patience you must have, my young padawan."

"…What?"

"Seriously? Okay first poker, then a casino, and then Star Wars. Much to learn, you still have."

"Alex…what?"

"Okay, I'll stop. I just couldn't resist."

"…Okay…"

"Don't look at me like that, Kara!"

"I'm not looking at you like anything!"

"You think I'm crazy…"

"Well…"

"KARA!"

"ALEX!"

The two sisters stare at each other, barely holding back their laughter. Their giggles burst out in seconds though, and soon tears of mirth are flowing from their eyes. Once they have calmed down, Alex pulls Kara in for another hug.

"No, but seriously, you _have_ to see Star Wars," Alex declares, "You _have_ to."

Kara nods, "Whatever it is, I'll see it, but only because you want me to."

She tries her best not to show it, but her heart swells at the sentence. Kara, someone as strong and great as Superman, willing to do something just because she wants her to. Alex tightens her grip and sighs happily into her sisters hair.

"Great," the older sister murmurs.

They both smile, and release each other after one last squeeze. Alex rests her right arm around Kara's shoulders and pulls the both of them up, her ribs protesting yet again. She ignores them.

"All right," Alex grins, "poker time! Fair warning though, you're going to lose every game."

"Oh yeah," Kara beams back, "and why's that?"

"Three words regarding your poker abilities," the elder one smirks.

Rolling her eyes, the younger one replies, "And what are they?"

Alex's smirk grows and looks Kara straight in the eyes, "Horrible…poker…face."

The Kryptonians confusion is apparent, "Poker what?"

"Oh my god, Kara, I've got so much to teach you."

Kara smiles softly, "I can't wait."

The injured sisters featured soften, her smirk turning into a genuine smile, "Me neither."

As Alex sends Kara to get their pack of cards, she can't help the elation she feels. So what if fighting wasn't the best choice? So what if she's suspended? Kicked off the soccer team? Got a ruined transcript? So what if her mother is angry and disappointed in her? Because the thing is, _it doesn't matter._

It doesn't matter, because the _one_ person who's opinion is of any importance, is off getting playing cards to spend time with her. She may be a disappointment or whatever bad shit she is, but she's got Kara.

And that's all that matters, her sister, and their obvious care for each other.


	5. Weed, Police, and Pep Talks

**Alex is 16 in tenth grade and Kara is 15 in ninth. I have no idea how the law works with this kind of thing, especially in the states since I don't live there, but hopefully it's close enough. If not then let me know and I'll be sure to change it in any other chapters involving the law. Also, I know it's a Wednesday but just act as if it's a Friday. You'll get what I mean when you read. Other than that, SEND ME PROMPTS! I have literally no idea what to write next so help me. Also, let me know of any errors, thanks! By the way, none of these are in chronological order, so the next ones might have taken place before this. Now on with the chapter, and sorry for such a long author's note.**

* * *

Alex wishes she could say that she knew this was how her day was going to turn out. Except, she never really knew when she'd end up in a jail cell. No, days like these always started out normally and _then_ got fucked up. Of course, she'd do everything she did that ended up with her in a cell all over again.

Like she said, the day started out like any other. Her and Kara had woken up and gotten ready for school easy enough. They got to school and started their classes easy enough. The two of them got to lunch with no problems whatsoever. That, of course, was when shit started going down hill.

First, it was the weird looks some of the older kids—eleventh graders—shot Kara. Then it was how they always seemed to find Kara when Alex couldn't immediately go and talk to her. Next, it was the nervous twitching the youngest Danvers sister seemed to exhibit. Lastly, it was the smirks by the older idiots. That was when Alex realized something was definitely _off._

When she questioned Kara about it in the break between periods three and four, the Kryptonian shook her head and brushed off any concern. This time, Alex was confused on top of concerned. Kara _always_ talks to her when needed.

Alex asked the idiotic eleventh graders what they said, but they simply laughed and walked off, leaving her fuming. Before anything more could be done, though, Alex had to go to her class.

In Social Studies, the elder Danvers sister hadn't stopped worrying over what the problem was. She'd barely answered the questions the teacher asked her correctly, and almost couldn't finish the work in time. At the end of the day, Alex decided to just ignore all the weirdness and go about the rest of her day normally, but the little voice inside her head never stopped pressuring her to figure it out and _help Kara._

When the two sisters got home, Alex asked Kara if she wanted to watch Star Wars with her. Of course, when Kara had denied wanting to spend time in favour of going to her room, Alex's worry pushed to the forefront of her mind once more.

So for the whole day, from the moment she arrived at her home to the moment she slipped in bed, Alex _worried._ Of course she worried, her little sister was _different_ , acting completely unlike herself all day. It was something that demanded concern, and as the alien's protector, the human half of the two wanted to _protect._

At exactly 4:15 am, Alex was woken by the sounds of her sister climbing out their shared window. This time, Alex was determined to find out what was wrong. So, she followed the Kryptonian outside a minute later and continued to follow her for Kara's five minute walk.

When the clock hit 4:20 am, Kara stopped at the entrance to the forest beside the park. The time should have been an indication to the problem, as well as the date _April 20th_ , but Alex was tired and decidedly clueless.

The four-eleventh grade boys from earlier had chosen that moment to step out of the forestry, "And so she showed, let's get this started."

Alex strained her ears to hear them, she wanted to know what was happening before she barged in.

"Take a whiff," one of them said, handing Kara a fucking _blunt._

At least Kara looked reluctant, Alex will forever take pride in keeping an _alien_ well educated in earthly endeavours. Kara shook her head and took a step back, and Alex strained her ears even harder to her what her sister said next.

"T-this was a bad idea," the alien mumbled.

One of the boys scoffed, "I knew it. Know what? If you don't you're going to stay as you are, the freak with no friends and a sister who has to put up with you…a fucking _orphan._ "

Alex had seen Kara shake,—both her head and body—holding in her sobs, and the eldest sister had never felt more disgusted and angered at anyone more than she was then at the four assholes. Who pressures a _ninth grader_ into doing weed? What the _fuck?_

Alex was on her way to tell them the fuck off and maybe break a nose or two, when the leader of the pack had spoken again, "No wonder you're an orphan, parents probably committed suicide knowing they had such a _pussy_ for a child."

Alex had seen _red_. _Nobody_ speaks to her little sister like that, least of all about her _parents._ That was when Alex had made the decision that would end up with her rotting in a jail cell that was opposite of the four boys.

In her anger, the human Danvers sister had stalked up to the leader told him to fuck off, and then told Kara to run home. The Kryptonian had nodded and ran off, barely at human speeds, thinking Alex was right behind her. She wasn't.

Turning around, Alex proceeded to shove the fucking blunt down the head asshole's pants. She then continued to break—between all four boys—three arms, one ankle, two wrists, six ribs, five fingers, and four egos. Never before had Alex felt so satisfied.

Her satisfaction had fallen when she's heard the sirens heading her way. Her only thought was, _fuck,_ as she'd told the barely conscious eleventh graders that if they said anything about Kara to the police, they'd regret it.

And so, that is the story of how Alex had ended up in a holding cell at the Midvale Police Department. Quite the story, she thinks. One that Alex decides to tell close friends when she's older. Not now though, now she's got to get the fuck _out_ of this mess.

Alex's heart stutters in her chest when her mother and Kara step inside the hallway. Her heart plummets into her stomach when she sees the look on Eliza's face. Alex can tell by Kara's confused face that she doesn't know why Alex is in jail, and so Alex hopes Kara hasn't had the chance to take any blame. None of this was her fault.

"Your mother has paid bail," the officer who escorted her family into the cell area says, "you're free to go with a few hours of community service."

Alex knows she's lucky. Being arrested for assault and battery could have been worse if she was ever arrested before or if the police had found any signs of smoking on her. At least the assholes were charged for smoking weed underage and for "pressuring her" into trying it, too. Yeah, that was the story she went with. It was close enough the truth and kept Kara out of trouble.

Alex simply nods and mumbles a quiet, "Thanks."

Some papers are signed and community service hours are signed up for, and then the group of three is off. Alex makes sure to tell Kara not to say anything at all when her mother isn't looking, and after some protesting, the Kryptonian agrees. The alien also tells her that she made it into their room before the call about Alex being arrested came through… _good._

For the whole car ride home Alex tries to get her mother to speak to her. Yell at her, _something_ , but Eliza keeps her eyes on the road and ignores her the whole time. After a while, Alex gives up and resorts to hugging her sister tight.

When they get home, Alex is sent to her room after being promised that a serious talk is going to happen in the morning. She's glad that it's a Friday, as she catches a glimpse of the time, _8:54 am._ Yeah, at least she can get _some_ sleep.

Alex sulks all the way to her and Kara's shared bedroom. As angry as she is about getting in trouble _once again_ for doing what was kind of right, she feels nothing but relief at seeing her sister unharmed and _not high._ She's go to hell and back for Kara, and she'd do it _willingly,_ not out of a sense of duty to her mother and dead father.

As Alex flops onto her bed, Kara walks slowly and softly to hers, sitting down gently. Alex's eyes closed the moment her body hit the bed, but hearing Kara so silent was jarring enough for her eyes to fly back open.

The elder sister sees Kara with her head in her hands, body shaking, tears leaking, and sighs before making her way to the aliens bed and sitting down. Alex slowly wraps her arms around her sisters shoulders and brings the Kryptonians body to her chest.

"Hey, Kara," Alex whispers, "what's wrong?"

Kara shakes her head and Alex sighs once more, "Come on, Kara, you can tell me. It's okay."

For a few moments, Alex is afraid Kara isn't going to say anything, but then she speaks, "I-I'm sorry, Alex. I-I wasn't th-thinking. Th-they said I was a f-freak a-and that the only w-way to be normal was to do w-what they did. A-and I know I d-don't have a-any friends, and y-you can't always put up w-with me, right? I-I just…I'm s-so sorry, Alex!"

Halfway through Kara's teary breakdown and ramble, Alex feels the need to break into four specific homes and break four specific skeletons. The urge is very difficult to hold in, revenge is something Alex _needs_ to hand out.

When Kara's words finally break through her anger clouded mind, she swallow her rage, "Kara, I need you to look at me."

It takes a few seconds, but eventually the youngest does look Alex in the eyes, and the eldest continues, "Listen to me, Kara. You are _not_ a freak. You are _special_ in a way that is _magnificent._ You can _fly_ , shoot lasers from your _eyes_ , you're _invulnerable._ You are the _best_ person out there. So believe me when I say, _you are not a freak._ You can make friends, I know you can, but not those idiots. They don't _deserve_ you. God, Kara, you're my _sister_ and _I_ _love you_. It's not 'putting up' with you if I _want_ to be by your side. And you have nothing to be sorry for, okay? Just don't do something like that, something you'll regret, ever. It's not worth it because you're absolutely _perfect_ and my _sister_. I will _always_ be here for you, Kara… _always._ "

Alex has never before spoken with such conviction before. Not once in her life, has she ever believed so much in her own words…and that's the thing. She _believes_ in what she just said _so hard._ Kara is _not_ a freak, she's a _goddess._

By the end of her rant, Kara is bawling, but Alex can tell that they're happy tears. She doesn't know how she knows, just that she does. Alex smiles, and Kara beams right back.

"Rao, Alex," Kara sniffles, "I love you so much!"

Then the Kryptonian attacks Alex with a hug, one that is entirely too tight, and Alex squeals, "Too tight, too tight, too tight!"

Kara reigns in her strength, blushing but still smiling, "Sorry, I got caught up in the moment, I guess."

"No shit," Alex mumbles, but she's got a smile on her face, so Kara doesn't worry.

The two continue hugging for a while longer, this time with appropriate strength. Alex spends the whole time smiling, what's a few hours of community service? She'd do anything for Kara, because the girl deserves _everything_ in Alex's eyes.

A while later, Alex glimpses the time on their clock, _9:42 am_ , and sighs. She knows they should probably get some rest, but she still stays in their hug for a few more minutes.

After the few minutes have gone by, though, she mumbles, "Kara, I thinks its time we go to sleep."

The alien sighs and tightens her grip just a little more before nodding and letting go. Alex immediately misses the warmth, and by the look on Kara's face, so does she.

Kara moves under her blanket while mumbling, "Okay."

Alex starts to move when a hand grips her wrist, and she looks back to see sweet little Kara staring up at her with hopeful eyes, saying, "Stay. Please?"

Alex doesn't hesitate to nod, slip under the blanket, and lay next to Kara. She wraps an arm around the alien and the two snuggle closer, their embrace relaxing them instantly.

Alex sighs happily and mutters, "Goodnight, Kara."

Kara does the same, "Goodnight, Alex."

And soon enough, the two sisters are asleep, neither worrying about what the next day entails for them. They have each other, and that's enough.

* * *

 **Send me prompts! Comment/review them or send them to my Tumblr: MarvelDC31.**


	6. Kryptonese

**I was thinking of writing something like this separately but just added it to learning Kryptonese to make it longer...oops? Anyway there is some talk about sexual abuse to children in here, so be warned. Other than that, let me know of any errors, comment/review some prompts, and enjoy! Oh and the long sentence Alex asks at the end in Kryptonese is "Never thank me for something likewise to this, understand?"**

* * *

It all starts on a Sunday night. Kara is doing her English homework last minute and Alex is simply watching her. The elder sister had already done her homework the day before. After twenty minutes of struggling through her school work, Kara grows frustrated with some of the harder rules of English.

"Ta!" the young alien shouts.

Alex adopts a startled and slightly confused expression at the outburst. What did she just say? Alex has an inkling that the word was Kryptonese, but she can't be entirely sure, Kara hasn't spoken a word of Kryptonese since she learned to communicate in English.

Alex stands up from her bed and slowly walks over to where Kara is, "Kara, are you okay?"

Kara sighs and nods her head, "Yeah, I'm fine, Alex. Just frustrated…why does English have to be so _hard?"_

Alex laughs and shakes her head, "Don't ask the native English speaker."

Kara rolls her eyes—she's been doing that a lot lately—and mutters, "Kluv."

This time the fourteen—almost fifteen—year old can't hold in her curiosity, "What is it you're saying?"

The thirteen—approaching fourteen—year old looks away from Alex's eyes and mutters, "Kryptonese."

Except Alex doesn't have super-hearing, "What? I can't hear you, Kara."

Kara takes a deep breath before reiterating louder, "Kryptonese. Those words are Kryptonese."

Alex feels…astonished. Kara has never spoken Kryptonese after learning enough words to communicate the first week she arrived. Even during that first nightmare, half the words were Kryptonese and the other half were the first words she learned in English. Obviously, the first words she learned were about family, love, and failure. This precious alien, the best alien…Superman will always be second best to Alex.

"Wow," Alex replies, "that's so cool. Why don't you speak it more often? Even just to yourself?"

Kara shrugs and looks back to her long forgotten homework, "I don't know. Nobody to speak to. Plus, who cares about a dead language, right?"

Suddenly, the light in her eyes dims a little and Alex can't help but feel responsible. Obviously talking about the language of her _dead_ people is going to lower her spirits. _Stupid, Alex, stupid._

"Oh," Alex responds oh so intelligently, "what did those two words even mean?"

"First was me questioning the purpose of such a language by asking _why_ , second was just _Thanks_ but you know, sarcastically _,_ " Kara speaks lowly.

The situation is getting increasingly sadder, and Alex wants to do nothing more than get Kara back to her normal happy self. An idea pops into her head, and even though it'll result in quite a bit of work for her to do, she'd do anything for Kara.

"Hey," Alex shouts, excitement pouring from her in waves, "you need someone to speak to, right? Well, teach me!"

Kara's face goes from distressed to confused, almost like a puppy, "Why would you care about Kryptonese? It's not like anyone can speak it but me. There's no point in adding more to your busy life, Alex. No one cares about it."

"Hey," the elder sister murmurs softly, "I care because you care, and I will add more stress—more anything—if it'd make you happy. So come on, think you're up for teaching me?"

The Kryptonian looks at the human peculiarly for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, okay, sure. Let's do this."

Alex smiles and Kara beams right back, before remembering, "No, I have to finish my homework, Alex!"

Alex laughs at her sisters panic before taking the papers out of the aliens hands, "I'll do it for you later. It's only eight, why don't you teach me some of the basics?"

"Are you sure?" Kara sees Alex nod and continues, "Okay, fine. So, ie means sister and ieiu means mother."

Alex nods along as Kara speaks, repeating the words when it's her turn to try. They go on for an hour, and by the end of it Alex knows what to call most people in a family. She takes it as a win, even if she had to concentrate hard to learn a literal alien language, because some time during their session Kara had started to smile extremely widely.

Alex is proud when she realizes that not only did she bring Kara's spirits back up, but she's learning a language from a whole other planet. Yeah, she's amazing.

At the end of the hour, Kara goes to bed while Alex does her English homework. Honestly, it isn't _that_ hard, but she guesses some of the grammar rules are hard to remember for an alien. In twenty minutes the school work is over and done with and Alex flops onto her bed. She turns the lights off and attempts to fall asleep.

Right when she's about to sleep, Kara murmurs, "Thanks, Alex. It was nice to speak it again."

Alex sighs and smiles, "No problem, Kara…anything for you."

She falls asleep before she can hear the surprised and grateful sound Kara makes.

The next morning, the two of them spend the whole morning and ride to school teaching/learning Kryptonese. They make sure no one knows what they're doing—not even Eliza—hoping to keep this as their own little secret. Their own language.

It takes a while for Alex to learn the whole language, but eventually—after five months of constant practicing and learning every day—she's basically fluent. It's a good thing she's also a genius, she's got her brilliant scientist parents to thank for that.

Once she's fluent, the two of them never stop speaking in Kryptonese when they're alone together. Whenever they do homework together, they communicate in Kryptonese. Whenever they are talking in the middle of the night, it's in Kryptonese.

Eventually, Alex learns how to write in Kryptonese. That only takes a month to learn, and when she does, the two of them don't stop writing letters in Kryptonese. Even in the one class that Kara skipped a few grades to get into, they always pass notes in the alien language.

At one point, their notes got intercepted by the teacher and they had to explain their way out of that. It took a lot of explaining, most of which was utter bullshit, but eventually the teacher gave up and handed it back. They had to promise not to do it again…they did it again.

It all comes in handy one specific Tuesday during their shared math class. Alex doesn't really understand why, but the teacher asks Kara to talk privately outside the class. The older sister shrugs it off, even though she knows there's something fishy going on, and focuses back on her work.

It's been a minute, and Kara hasn't come back into class yet. That's when Alex starts to worry. Usually talking to the teacher doesn't take longer then thirty-seconds. Her eyes catch the windowed part of the door leading out of the classroom.

Her heart stops. Alex takes a few moments, but eventually she realizes that Kara's hand is moving in irregular patterns on the window. She can't see her sister and the teacher, but she can see the hand. The hand that it writing out Kryptonese words.

Alex has only known the language for so long, but she's ashamed to admit that it took her longer than it should've to make out the words. When she does, though, her anxiety levels shoot up with her body.

Kara's words: _Help, scared, teacher, S.O.S._

Alex really has no idea what the problem is, but judging by the desperate way the alien hand is tracing words, it's something _bad._ And so—like an other sane sister—Alex bolts straight up from her seat, races to the door, and wrenches it open.

Opens the door to see the teacher trying to grope her little sisters breasts.

Alex has only one reaction, and follows through with her first two impulses. She rips Kara away from the bastard and clocks him right in the nose. The nose cracks, blood flows, and Alex is _furious._ He's not getting away with only that, oh no, she'll make him regret what he was about to do.

"What," the older sister growls, "do you think you were doing?"

Holding his sleeve to his nose he shouts, "Nothing! I was just talking to her. You're in big trouble young lady."

Alex glances backwards to see the class watching through the door. She glances back to see Kara silently crying, hugging herself tightly. Alex is going to _murder_ this poor excuse of a man.

"I'm not an idiot, Mr. Rodnick," she glares at him, "I know what you were trying to do."

He scoffs and Alex turns her back on him. He doesn't deserve any more attention from her. Instead, Alex walks over to her sister and pulls her in for a bone-crushing—if Kara was human—hug. It took her too long, Alex knows, and she'll never forgive herself for the time she wastes trying to remember the Kryptonian alphabet.

"It's okay, Kara," she whispers softly enough that only someone with super-hearing can hear, "its over now, and he's never going to touch you again. I'll make sure of it."

Kara squeezes tighter, almost _too_ tight, and sobs into the elder Danvers shoulder. Alex wants nothing more then to go back in time and fix all of this, but she can't. All she can do now is make the asshole of a teacher pay. Oh, and he _will_ pay. Alex will see to it _herself._

Someone must have called the principal because, moments later, Mr. Griswold is there. Judging by the look on his face when he looks at Alex, she knows she's going to be the one getting in trouble… _obviously._

"What is going on here?" he crosses his arms, glaring.

"Mr. Rodnick was—" Alex tries to answer.

"I was having a chat with Kara here," the asshole of a teacher cuts in, "when Alex decided to open the door and punch me in the face."

"He's lying!" Alex exclaims.

The principal sighs and demands, "My office, you two. Get yourself checked out and meet us there, Mr. Rodnick."

The fucker disguised as a teacher nods and makes his way to the nurses office. Alex has to be held back by Kara when she wants to go after him. Damn Kara and her non-anger blocked senses.

Alex looks Kara in the eyes and sighs when the alien shakes her head. _Fine,_ she thinks, _but I'm coming for you, Mr. Rodnick._ She glances up at the principal, sighs once again, and walks behind Mr. Griswold to his office, hugging Kara the whole way there.

When they arrive, he instructs the two of them to sit and goes to call someone, presumably her mother. Alex's shoulders slump at the thought and she blows air through her nose. Her life is just so _shitty_ sometimes. Looking at Kara though, she has to admit, there are some good parts, too.

"Hey," Alex murmurs, "what happened?"

Kara sniffles, "He-he was just talking for the first thirty-seconds until, suddenly, he asked me if I wanted to go to his house after school."

Alex squeezes tighter and Kara continues, "I-I was so confused, Alex, I didn't understand. Then he t-talked about h-how he always th-thought I looked pr-pretty. I-I panicked, and tried t-to get your at-ttention, subtly."

The elder sister sighs, "I'm so sorry for being so slow."

Kara shakes her head, "You came, that's all that matters. It wasn't your fault."

Alex could tell that Kara thought that it was her fault, "It's not your fault, either, Kara."

Kara sighs and nods, "He touched my face, and I just—it was frightening, Alex. He was about to—he was about to touch me!"

Alex pulls Kara even closer, and murmurs, "I'm so sorry, Kara. He won't come near you again, though. _I promise._ "

"Thank you, Alex," the Kryptonian whispers into the humans shoulder.

"For what?"

"For being there when I needed you."

A tear slips free from Alex's eyes, "I'll always be there for you, do you understand?"

Kara sniffles and nods and Alex just wants to do _more._ Wants to help her baby sister more, stop people from hurting her. She's already been hurt enough as it is. Alex knows she can't protect her from _everything,_ but she'll try her damn fucking _hardest._

That's when Mr. Griswold walks in with her mother and the asshole of a teacher. Alex doesn't let Kara go…she never will.

The three adults seat themselves and Mr. Griswold opens his ugly mouth, "As we all know, Alex here broke her teachers nose earlier today. Consequences need to be spoken of."

Eliza sighs and nods and Mr. Rodnick glares at the two of them. Alex wants to break his nose once again.

"Now," the principal speaks, "what really happened?"

"She punched me for no reason!" Mr. Rodnick shouts.

Alex laughs bitterly, "Oh, trust me, there was a reason."

Mr. Griswold glares, "What was this reason?"

"He was sexually abusing my sister!"

"What?" Eliza exclaims.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Griswold says, looking appalled.

"Th-that's not true!" asshole teacher responds.

"Is this true, Kara?" Eliza asks softly.

Kara nods and sobs and Alex stares at her mother. Challenging her to not believe them. She does.

"Mr. Griswold, this is appalling," Eliza stares the principal down.

Alex feels a surge of admiration for her mother.

"What really happened, Kara?" Mr. Griswold holds a hand up to get Mr. Rodnick to shut up his protesting.

"H-he tried to get me to c-come over to h-his house af-after school. Told me h-he thought I-I was pretty. T-tried t-touching m-me," Kara mutters, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

The principal, through all his faults, doesn't like this kind of stuff. Never has, since something similar happened to his youngest daughter a few years ago.

"Mr. Rodnick, what do you have to say for yourself?" he demands.

The asshole of a teacher mutters inconsequently and Mr. Griswold puts his foot down, "You're fired. Pack up your things, I'll be reporting you to the police."

Alex smirks at Mr. Rodnick and even Kara glances up to show her distaste in him. He bumbles about how he didn't do anything wrong, but come on, look at Kara. She's not acting, that's obvious, so the idiot should really just stop.

The principal asks his secretary to escort Mr. Rodnick out, and not long later the asshole is gone… _yay!_ Alex sighs and kisses Kara on her head.

"I'm so sorry about him," Mr. Griswold sighs and looks Kara in the eyes before looking back to Eliza, "would you like to press charges?"

"Yes, of course," Eliza nods, "we must talk about this later. Right now, I'd just like to get my daughter home."

The principal nods, "Yes, right, the two of them are excused from their next classes."

The two adults shake hands and then Alex follows her mother to their car, holding Kara tight the whole time. The whole drive to their home is spent hugging with Alex whispering things like, _your safe, I got you, it'll be okay,_ and _I'll always keep you safe._

When they make it home, all three of them step into the house quietly and Eliza asks if they need anything. Kara shakes her head and moves to go upstairs, so Alex simply follows until they reach their room.

The two girls flop onto their beds in silence. Alex takes the time to think about all that she did wrong. She should've been faster in realizing something was wrong. Should've been faster in realizing what Kara was spelling. Should've been faster, should've been _better._ But she wasn't, and that is something she intends to fix.

After a few minutes Kara speaks, "Khap non frig."

Alex sighs, she'd be confused too, "Zhi."

What else do you say to that? Other than a simple yeah?

"Nahkluv, ie," Kara murmurs, as if she needs to thanks Alex for this.

"Zhadif kluv khap osh tagehd vahdhah vo voiehd, nahvruht?" Alex wants to make sure that Kara understands that a thanks is never necessary for being a good sister.

Its quiet for a moment before Kara replies, "Zhi."

Alex nods, "Bem." _Good._

The quiet goes on for a while longer until Kara falls asleep, and Alex sighs. Lot of things could've gone wrong today, she knows she needs to up her game. Be a better protector. She intends to be Kara's shield, to keep the alien from harm. It's her job, and she'll do it to perfection.

Alex rolls over and says one last thing out loud before falling asleep, "Khap nim zhindif throniv rrip, Kara."

 _I will always protect you, Kara._


End file.
